Methyl(2R,3R)-2-{3-[amino(imino)methyl]benzyl}-3-{[4-(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)benzoyl]amino}butanoate, (CAS number 193153-04-7) has the International Nonproprietary Name Otamixaban and shows the structure illustrated in Formula II:

Methyl(2R,3R)-2-{3-[amino(imino)methyl]benzyl}-3-{[4-(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)benzoyl]amino}butanoate use in the preparation of a medicament for treating a patient suffering from, or subject to, conditions which can be ameliorated by the administration of an inhibitor of Factor Xa has been disclosed in WO97/24118.
Factor Xa is the penultimate enzyme in the coagulation cascade. Factor Xa (fXa) is a critical serine protease situated at the confluence of the intrinsic and extrinsic pathways of the blood coagulation cascade. FXa catalyses the conversion of prothrombin to thrombin via the prothrombinase complex. Its singular role in thrombin generation, coupled with its potentiating effects on clot formation render it an attractive target for therapeutic intervention.
Both free factor Xa and factor Xa assembled in the prothrombinase complex (Factor Xa, Factor Va, calcium and phospholipid) are inhibited by Otamixaban. Factor Xa inhibition is obtained by direct complex formation between the inhibitor and the enzyme and is therefore independent of the plasma co-factor antithrombin Ill. Effective factor Xa inhibition is achieved by administering the compound either by continuous intravenous infusion, bolus intravenous administration or any other parenteral route such that it achieves the desired effect of preventing the factor Xa induced formation of thrombin from prothrombin. In vivo experiments have demonstrated that Otamixaban is highly efficacious in rodent, canine and porcine models of thrombosis. In addition, recent clinical findings indicate that Otamixaban is efficacious, safe and well tolerated in humans and therefore has considerable potential for the treatment of acute coronary syndrome (K. R. Guertin and Yong-Mi Choi; 2007; Current Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 14, No. 23; p. 2471-2481). Clinical findings in a dose-ranging clinical trial indicate that Otamixaban reduced prothrombin fragments 1+2 significantly more than unfractionated heparin at the highest dose regimen (Cohen et al., Circulation, Vol. 115, No. 20, May 2007, pages 2642-2651), but said clinical findings do not show data in comparison of age or renal impairment. Further clinical trials demonstrated that Otamixaban induces dose-dependent, rapid direct factor Xa inhibition in patients with stable coronary artery disease who are taking their usual comedication, some of whom have mild renal impairment (Hinder et al., Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, Vol. 80, No. 6, 2006, pages 691-702).
A crystalline form of methyl(2R,3R)-2-{3-[amino(imino)methyl]benzyl}-3-{[4-(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)benzoyl]amino}butanoate hydrochloride, 2-butanol hemisolvate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,034,160. The crystalline form of (methyl(2R,3R)-2-{3-[amino(imino)methyl]benzyl}-3-{[4-(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)benzoyl]amino}butanoate hydrochloride, 2-butanol hemisolvate contains 2-butanol as a solvate which is not favourable for use in solid pharmaceutical compositions and is a hygroscopic compound.
Hygroscopicity is the ability of a substance to attract and hold water molecules from the surrounding environment through either absorption or adsorption with the adsorbing or absorbing material becoming physically ‘changed,’ somewhat, increase in volume, stickiness, or other physical characteristic changes of the material as water molecules become ‘suspended’ between the material's molecules in the process. Therefore hygroscopic compounds are generally very unfavorable for use in solid pharmaceutical compositions.
It is an object of the present invention to find a salt of methyl(2R,3R)-2-{3-[amino(imino)methyl]benzyl}-3-{[4-(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)benzoyl]amino}butanoate with reduced absorption or adsorption of water molecules from the surrounding environment. It has been found that a benzoic acid salt of methyl(2R,3R)-2-{3-[amino(imino)methyl]benzyl}-3-{[4-(1-oxidopyridin-4-yl)benzoyl]amino}butanoate has favorable reduced absorption or adsorption of water molecules from the surrounding environment.